Harry Potter y el Nuevo Tesoro
by VicoRadcliffe
Summary: Un nuevo año, y el Chico-que-vivió deberá enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes retos: crecer, madurar, tomar decisiones, y afrontar las consecuencias (no muy buena para summaries, sorry!). Porfis, es mi primer fic, dejar R&R (aunke sean vociferadores) ¡gr
1. Capítulo 1: Una amiga o algo más

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la base es por obra y gracia de JK Rowling, yo solo trato de seguir su noble y santa labor, jeje...cómo dije..."trato"

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, y a decir verdad, hasta hace poco no sabía mucho de esto, pero ya estoy manos a la obra, y aunke sé q aún no es muy bueno, prometo q va a ir mejorando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primer capitulo : Una amiga o algo mas

Después de unas horrazas vacaciones de verano juntos a sus tíos , era hora de irse a la madriguera, junto a la familia que si lo quería, esta era los Wesley, una familia no muy adinerada pero muy buena y amigable; estas vacaciones parecía que nunca iban a ser alegres aunque vaya junto a sus amigos de toda la vida Hermione Granger (una chica muy inteligente), lo sentía así ya que el año pasado había perdido a su única familia de brujos que tenia , su padrino Sirius quien fue asesinado en el ministerio de magia por mano de su propia prima ya que esta era una fiel seguidora de Lord Voldermot , iba a ser muy difícil no pensar en eso ya que el se sentía muy culpable pero el decidió ya no estar mas triste después de todo como le dijeron sus amigos la vida sigue y sigue para bien, esta vez se quería concentrar mas en lo que era el estudio y bueno aparte de el estudio en concentrar mas en su deporte favorito claro esta que estaba pensando en el Quidditch, aunque el año pasado lo retiraron permanentemente del equipo de su casa , pero con la vuelta de Dumbleore todo iba a ser como era antes y sabia que le devolverían su escoba ( esa era el único regalo que tenia de su padrino) ya que se quedo en las mazmorras el curso pasado . Cuando por fin acabo de acomodar su ropa en el baúl, ordenar los libros y limpio la jaula de su linda lechuza blanca; salió de su no tan bonita habitación se dirigió a la sala arrastrando su baúl en una mano y con la otra mano cogiendo la jaula de su lechuza, ya solo falta un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde a esa hora quedaron los Wesley en ir a recoger a Harry , estaba vez tenían que ir de manera muggle, ya que con Voldermot de regreso no podían ir de ninguna forma mágica (como polvos flu ), lo que era mejor ya que a los tíos de Harry no les gustaba usar su chimenea y desde la ultima ves que la usaron para ser ese tipo de movimiento para rescatar a Harry encontraron la chimenea totalmente bloqueada y no podían perder mucho tiempo, ya Harry estaba totalmente listo esperando abajo con todas sus cosas en orden sonó el reloj de la sala señalando que ya eran la cinco de la tarde cuando dejo de sonar dicho reloj se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta , por un momento pensó que Voldermot estaba detrás de ese pequeño "toc toc" pero desistió de esa idea absurda , cuando estaba por girar la perilla se la puerta su corazón comenzó a agitarse y latir muy rápido ese pensamiento estaba volviendo pero en ese momento se acercaba otro mucho mas bonito , en esos pequeños segundos en sus cabeza se estaba mostrando una figura de una chica y no era la acostumbra figura de Cho Chang por la que Harry moría hasta el quinto curso en el colegio, no podía ver bien de quien se trataba además ese pensamiento algo confuso para el mismo Harry desapareció cuando volvió a escuchar el Toc Toc pero esta vez no tan delicadamente como el anterior, cuando Harry giro la perilla pudo ver bien cuatro figuras que si eran de personas normales, cuando dichas personas pasaron Harry se puedo dar cuenta de quienes se trataba uno de ellos era su mejor amigo Ron Wesley se le veía muy bien había crecido lo suficiente como para que Harry lo hubiera confundido con uno de sus hermanos mayores y su cuerpo había tomando mucha mas forma creo que eso se debió a los entrenamientos de Quiddich ya que el curso pasado se había convertido en el honorable guardián de Gryffindor , cuando Ron vio a Harry lo saludo y dijo " ya esta todo listo hermano ..nos vamos no podemos perder mucho tiempo tu sabes, acá esta Hermione afuera ( cuando Ron menciono el nombre de la chica Harry sintió que le hundió el estomago..trato que su amigo no se diera cuenta y para su suerte así fue ) no se por que se tarda tanto en entrar estaba tan emocionada de venir a ver como estabas y llevarte a mi casa para pasar los últimos días de vacaciones y ahora se queda afuera...Mujeres quien las entiende..." pero Hary no escucho lo ultimo de dijo su amigo se había quedando con unas palabras especificas "emocionada" ella estaba emocionada por verme se decía así mismo ; pero tuvo que salir de su pensamiento ya que Ron lo miraba algo extrañado y siguió escuchando lo que estaba diciendo su amigo... bien Harry nos han escoltado Lupin y mi padre su sabes con ..VOL...quien tu sabes a regresado ahora si oficialmente..esto ultimo lo dijo en tono irónico...pero estaba vez Ron sorprendió a Harry estaba ya por decir su nombre eso era un comienzo...bueno compañero es hora de irnos.." cuando Harry estaba por tomar su baúl vio que su tía petunia se acerco hacia el y con un tosco movimiento agarro el cuello de Harry y con no mucho cariño le dijo " cuídate ok!..nos vemos las próximas vacaciones.." el gesto de su tía no señalaba ninguna sonrisa ..pero Harry comprendió en ese momento y un sentimiento diferente creció dentro de el por su tía Petunia; entonces comenzó a decir Harry después de que su tia lo dejara ... "bueno me voy ustedes también cuídense ..cuídense", al decir esto paso la puerta de la casa de sus tíos por un poco de temor hacia como actuaría Voldermot, ya que no era un sentimiento muy cultivado por Harry el quería a sus tíos era su única familia no mágica o mágica era lo único; cuando el ya estaba afuera pudo ver a los demás que no habían entrado a la casa, saludo con un abrazo a el señor Wesley y a Lumpin , pero su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba parada cabizbaja, era Hermione su amiga , por lo que pudo notar Harry había crecido unos centímetros mas esta muy linda su figura estaba muy bien cuidada y también estaba muy arreglada parecía que se hubiera arreglado por este día en especial algo que ilusiono mucho mas a Harry, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry lo estaba mirando esta se sonrojo un poco y luego sin mirarlo dijo "Hola Harry, em... que bueno que estabas bien ..em...y como te han tratado tus tios este verano...em..espero que bien ..." pero fue interrumpido por Ron "..si Hermione imagínate que su tía hasta le dio un abrazo...fue algo muy distinto a como siempre habían sido"...Hermione se quedo mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos haciendo que este baje la mirada por nervios y pero ella esta vez no quería mirar a Harry , así que solo puso una cara de asombro y luego cuando Harry la estaba mirando soltó una muy pequeña pero dulce sonrisa dejándolo algo sorprendido pero también un poco feliz. El camino hacia la madriguera fue un poco mas largo, pero era reconfortante estar juntos a sus dos amigos mas queridos y sobre todo estar mirando a Hermione no sabia lo que le estaba pesando con ella pero ya no era ese sentimiento de amistad si no que se estaba profundizando en algo mas...estaba muy confundido pero le resultaba algo que le daba mucha alegría; Harry no habla mucho con ella no sabia de que hablar solo atinaba a mirarla cuando ella se dirigía a el o hacia Ron. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera las cosas fueron calmándose ya que por lo menos había mas personas algo que extraño mucho a Harry ya que ahí se encontraban todos los miembros de la orden, no entendía por que habían dejado de usar la casa de su padrino... el pensó que aunque Sirius había muerto (cuando pensó en eso su corazón se le encogió)... dejo de pensar en eso ya que la Sra Wesley fue para recibirlos le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a Harry y luego le dio un beso muy maternal en su mejilla derecha cuando por fin Harry fue liberado gracias a Tonks quien lo abrazo, ahí también se encontraba Ojo loco Moddy quien solo le dio la mano (algo seco pero para ser Moddy era demasiado cariñoso creo?), luego de la bienvenida de los adultos fue hacia donde estaban los demás chicos juntos con sus dos amigos quienes lo llevaron hacia el cuarto de Ron y ahí estaban Fred, George, y Ginny Wesley , parecía que lo estaban esperando todos estaban mucho mas grande en especial Ginny estaba mas alta que el año pasado y mucho mas desarrollada pero eso no lo noto mucho Harry el estaba muy concentrando en tratar de mirar a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando ya estaban hablando Harry se dio por vencido y decidió tomar atención en la conversación , cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, Fred comentaba lo bien que les iba a el y a George con su tienda de bromas...cuando Harry reacciono felicito a los gemelos los cuales le guiñaron un ojo, lo que le hizo recordar que el ayudo en algo a los gemelos para establecer esa pequeña tienda, se pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando , ya había pasado mas de tres horas y la señora Wesley los llamo para que bajaran a cenar ; la cena fue tranquila pero especial ya que con esta pequeña cena era por el cumpleaños de Harry , todo estaba muy bien organizado la comida era exquisita, cuando acabaron de cenar todos los presentes se dirigieron a Harry y le entregaron sus regalos la señora Wesley le dio un suéter tejido a mano, el señor Wesley le regalo una caja de ranas de chocolate , Lupin y Tonks le regalaron un instrumento algo extraño era una especie de linterna pero también tenia una pequeña navaja y lupa, Ron le dio un libro sobre Quiditch y los equipos mas renombrado de este deporte, los gemelos y Ginny le regalaron un pequeño set de bromas de su tienda , eso no le hizo mucha gracia a la señora Wesley la cual los miro con severidad; finalmente era hora que Hermione le entregara su regalo, Harry se puso nervioso por cada paso que daba ella pero finalmente ella le entrego su presente Harry se veía algo sonrojado no sabia el porque se ponía tan nervioso era algo muy confuso para el pero en fin el comenzó a abrir , era una especie de diario este lo abrió y se fijo en lo que decía la primera pagina " Feliz cumpleaños...con amor Hermione" , ella se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo la primera pagina del dicho diario lo cual le hizo pensar "... uhmmmm no debí escribir eso ..creo que se noto bastante comprometedor...tal vez el no piense lo mismo y quede como una completa estúpida...o algo peor..."...pero fui interrumpida por Harry el cual le estaba mirando al suelo algo sonrojado esperaba que ella no se diera cuanta de su color, el le dijo " emmm gra...gracias por tu tarjeta...y por el regalo ..em esta muy bonito" ...lo que hizo que Hermione se ponga colorada y solo digiera ... "em de nada", ya pasaban de la una de la mañana así que la señora Wesley estaba despidiendo a cada uno de sus hijos y los mandaba a dormir pero como siempre los gemelos se quieran quedar para escuchar lo que estaba pasando con Voldermot y sus mortíferos , pero aunque ya tuvieran diecisiete para la su madre aun estaban muy chicos para escuchar algo tan importante como eran las reuniones y los temas de conversación de la orden; así que ya vencidos por su madre, subieron a la habitación de Ron , ellos sabían que aun no estaban dormidos y no se equivocaban ya que cuando entraron estaban los cuatro hablando de muchas cosas y una de ellas era de Voldermot , Harry les pregunto si ya los mortíferos encarcelados por lo que paso en el departamento de misterios habían escapado, los cuatro hermanos Wesley dijeron al unísono ..si pues Lucius Malfoy solo duro adentro la dos primeras semanas de vacaciones y luego de eso escapo gracias que los dementores aun no dejaban Azkaban así que todos los mortíferos están libres ..eso hizo que a Harry le ardiera la sangre de furia ..no podía ser justo que los asesinos de sus padrino estaban libres y por supuesto que junto a Voldermot; todos se dieron cuenta el enfado de Harry pero nadie dijo nada todos solo lo miraban solo una persona se le acerco y lo abrazo con gran fuerza ...lo que a Harry todo la furia que sentía se le desvaneció ...en ese momento el se dio cuenta que ya no solo era una amistad lo que sentía por Hermione , se estaban convirtiendo en algo mas profundo ese cariño se estaba convirtiendo en amor y un amor que nunca había sentido en la vida, cuando por fin Hermione se separo de el le dijo " ..no te preocupes todos los culpable de la muerte de Sirius la van a pagar ...pero Harry ..." fuera interrumpida por el pero no por palabras si no por que el la estaba mirando y se estaba acercando mas a sus labios cada vez mas... no sabia que diablos pasaba pero ninguno de los presentes se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando estaban por besarse los dos reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente ...al hacer eso ambos se quedaron mirándose sus corazones latían cada vez mas rápido ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos! Bueno, lo primero que quiero es agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ahh, antes q me olvide (sino me pegan) agradezco (x obligación no más jeje) a mi amiga Tannie (aquí Harriet Potter) por sus "ideas" y por ser mi editora personal (aunke no en este fic, jeje, sino en "otras cositas" q ya les contaré más adelante).

Por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS...aunke sólo sea para decirme q apesta, o para mandarme howlers. Es me ayuda a mejorar, en serio. Por cierto...estoy abierta a ideas. ¡gracias:D


	2. Capítulo 2: Algo más que una amiga

Segundo Capitulo: Mas que una amiga

A la mañana siguiente Harry aun pensaba en lo que había sucedió se pasaba pensando el por que se alejo de ella y por que la quería besar, todo era muy extraño...aunque tal vez no lo era , Harry pensaba que tal vez el comenzó a sentir amor desde el cuarto curso cuando se tuvo que enfrentar en el torneo de los tres magos , cada prueba que el hacia siempre estuvo con ella , ella fue la única que le creyó cuando todos incluyendo a Ron le dieron la espalda ; luego en quinto ella fue de la idea de la entrevista gracias a ella mucha mas gente creyó en lo que había pasado en el laberinto y lo de la muerte de Cedric ...no podía a ver sido tan idiota en no darse cuenta de la chica tan linda que era Hermione ...habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y nunca la había visto como mas que su mejor amiga ...pero luego Harry tenia que regresar a la realidad sabia que a Ron le encantaba Hermione aunque el lo negara ..Harry sabia que a Ron el empezó a gustar Hermione desde el segundo curso ; tanto pensar en eso a Harry le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza ; eso iba a empeorar ya que al día siguiente, Harry pensó que aun le quedaba una semana de vacaciones antes de volver al colegio ,pero se equivocaba noto que ya no faltaba nada ya que habían enviado las cartas con los libros para este año , la señora Wesley las recogió y se las entrego a cada uno de los chicos, para suerte de ella no tenían que comprar muchos libros nuevos, ya que para el curso de Ginny habían pedido los mismos libros que Ron había usado, y para Ron pues a el si le tenia que comprar mas libros nuevos.

En la tarde la señora Wesley salió al callejón para hacer esas compras juntos con Tonks y con Lupin, sus compras no duraron mucho ya que regresaron a la madriguera justo antes de anochezca , ya que era muy peligroso salir de noche con la amenaza de Voldermot. Todos los estaban esperando para cenar ; esta iba a ser la ultima cena de vacaciones en la madriguera, cuando ya la cena había terminado la señora Wesley les ordeno a Ron, Ginny a Hermione y Harry que subieran para que alisten sus baúles y pongas los libros que habían comprado; todos subieron si reproche y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los chicos se despidieron de la chicas y entraron al cuarto de Ron, el ya estaba muy cansado así que cuando termino de ordenar sus cosas se desplomo a la cama; en cambio Harry al terminar de ordenar sus cosas se acostó y se dijo así mismo " ya es hora de volver al calvario de los libros y cuadernos", se quedo acostado en su cama parecía que no tuviera sueño hasta que el cansancio del día agobiante que tuvo le ganó, por fin pudo cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Se levanto temprano muy temprano se cambio y salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín , el no sabia que había otra persona que también pensó en eso pero la diferencia era que esta persona ya estaba en el jardín; ya Harry había bajado y como pensaba aun no se había levantado nadie así que podía pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ya sea Hermione o en Sirius , el se sentó al final de la puerta que daba a la casa y comenzó a pensar hablaba un poco en voz alta primero pensó en Sirius le hubiera gustado que el estuviera ahí en la madriguera libre de toda culpa ya no escondiéndose si no que podía salir a la calle sin miedo a volver a la prisión de los magos, cuando pensó en su padrino una lagrima silencioso cayo de sus mejillas pero después se quedo mirando el vació y dijo " por fin se lo que siento... Hermione como te quiero... seria bonito que tengamos algo mas que una amistad ...pero Ron esta enamorado de ti mucho antes que yo... ..y eso no seria justo para ninguno de los tres ..." pero se callo inmediatamente cuando escucho que alguien estaba llorando atrás suyo , era Hermione entonces el le pregunto " que haces levantada a esta hora...emmm desde cuando estas ahí que escuchaste..dímelo!" pero ella no hablaba estaba muy nerviosa así que no le contesto y se fue a la casa , dejando a Harry con las dudas de que si había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo entonces si lo a escuchado y se ha ido quiere decir que no siente lo mismo por mi que tal vez ella este enamorada de Ron , todos los pensamientos se fueron acumulando en la cabeza de Harry lo que provoco que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que se no le quedo mas remedio que regresar a la casa aunque eso signifique ver a Hermione.

Ya era hora de irse si no se querían llegar tarde al anden 9 ¾ , como era costumbre siempre ellos llevaban unos minutos antes que el tren partiera era increíble que nunca bueno casi nunca los habían dejado, cuando ya el tren estaba por partir los señores Wesley se despidieron de sus pequeños hijos y de Harry y Hermione con un fuerte abrazo en especial la señora Wesley, como todos sabían este año no iba a ser muy bonito para nadie en especial para Harry , cuando los cuatro Ron, Ginny, Harry , Hermione entraron al ultimo vagón vacío, al entrar Ginny cerro la puerta todos estaban muy callados en especial Harry , Hermione miraba por la ventana esquivando miradas en especial las de Harry, en cambio el quería que lo dejaran a solas y hablar con ella quería aclarar lo que había pasado esta mañana en el jardín de la madriguera , aunque era extraño Harry sentía que Ginny le leía la mente ya que inmediatamente salió de la habitación diciendo : "voy a ver como esta Luna... me dijo que fuera verla cuando estuviéramos en el tren.." diciendo esto cerro la puerta del vagón Harry se sintió bien ya que solo se tenia que deshacer un momento de Ron y no iba ser tan difícil como hacerlo de Ginny , así que cuando había pasando diez minutos Harry le dijo a Ron "Oye puedes ir a ver si Neville , Dean o Seamus están ...emmmm de repente no han venido este año por lo de voldermot .. tu sabes" a lo que Ron respondió " ohhhh claro Dean es de familia muggle ...tal vez no le permitieron volver tu sabes como es su mama" ahogo una risa ya que no la vio prudente, así que se paro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo... cuando Ron se había alejado lo suficiente entonces Harry hablo no le importaba si Hermione quería escucharlo solo quería sacarse esa duda de la cabeza " bueno Hermione ya que estamos solos solo quería preguntarte si es que tu escuchaste todo lo que dije en el jardín pues me alegro mucho sabes por que todo lo dijo con el corazón es lo que siento y no me importa si tu me correspondes , bueno claro que si me importa pero si tu quieres a Ron lo comprendo por que yo se que el te quiere mucho antes que yo y siempre estaba ahí como yo aunque tu siempre estabas conmigo ya sea para recuperar la piedra filosofal...para preparar la poción multijugos... para salvar a Si...rius... (cuando dijo su nombre sintió un nudo en la garganta) de las garras de los dementores... en el torneo de los tres magos tu estuviste ahí cuando todos incluso Ron me dio la espalda tu siempre creíste en mi me ayudaste mucho sabes por ti yo pude salir adelante ...no me interrumpas por favor... luego me dabas consejos con respecto a Cho sabiendo que me gustaba ...aunque no se que le vi en verdad solo era una cara bonita solo eso en cambio tu Hermione tu eres mucho mas que una cara bonita tu eres mi amiga mi mejor amiga ...y luego lo ultimo pero lo mas importante estuviste conmigo cuando Si...iiiii...Sirius murió ahí era donde yo mas necesitaba a mi verdaderos amigos tu estuviste ahí y sabes te lo agradezco muchísimo...y sabes que me di cuenta que fui muy estúpido que yo babeando por una chica como Cho y no sabia que mi verdadero amor estaba a mi lado siempre conmigo y lo peor que la estaba apunto de perder por mi mejor amigo, eso es lo que mas me duele sabes por que se que alguien sea como sea va a salir mal de todo esto y se que voy a ser yo ...no me merezco que me correspondas yo te di muchos problemas con otra chica pero tu nunca te quejaste ...siempre pensé que íbamos a ser buenos amigos sabes pero yo ya no quiero ser solo un amigo quiero ser algo mas ...pero se que perdí que reaccione muy tarde...lo bueno que yo solo fui el que perdí por que tu te ganaste a un chico muy bueno como Ron y el a una niña muy linda como tu ...bueno Hermione eso era todo lo que quería decirte espero que no te molestes conmigo por a ver sido sincero...no espero que me respondas ni nada de eso solo quería sacármelo de mi corazón quería decirlo por que sabia que si me lo guardaba iba a explotar"; " se que no esperabas mi respuesta pero igual quería decírtelo y sabes que no es como tu te lo imaginas por que aunque se que alguien iba salir mal no eres tu por que yo... yo... yo...t...ee...tee...quiero" ... " Woooow enserio Hermione me quieres... pero que pasa con Ron pensé que tu lo querías a el"... " pues te equivocaste chiquito por que al quien quiero es a Harry es a ti...por que crees que te puse eso en la tarjeta de cumpleaños ...uhmmm algo directa no pero en verdad quería que lo supieras"... " sabes este a sido el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca nada se va a comparar como esto y como esa tarjeta"... " en serio Harry lo dices en serio ..." pero alguien estaba tratando de entrar a la habitación así que los dos se separaron pero no era Ron ya que cuando la puerta se abrió una cabellera rubia se asomaba y cuando se abrió completamente pudieron ver la figura muy desarrollada de Draco Malfoy el si que había crecido tenia un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado unos músculos ...ya no era el niño molestoso de siempre ahora era un hombre, este entro al compartimiento con sus dos guarda espaldas estos habían crecido también ya sea en la altura como en la anchura al entrar cerraron la puerta entonces Draco hablo " miren a quien tenemos aquí solos a la sangre sucia y a cara rajada Potter ...no se me a olvidado lo que me debes eh Potter (pero estaba ves su vista no estaba puesta en Harry con odio si no que estaba mirando curiosamente a Hermione) ...veo que a la sangre sucia le a hecho bien las vacaciones esta muy bien... hasta creo que se me antoja darle un beso aunque después me tenga que lavar la boca mas que con agua y con jabón como el pobretón de Wesley no esta entonces lo haré estoy seguro que ella esta con tantas ganas de besarme" ..entonces si decir mas se acerco hacia Hermione y la llevo hacia el con brusquedad y le dio el mas frió pero largo beso que nunca le habían dado, Hermione se aparto de el y le respondió con una bofetada lo que hizo que Draco le diera otra con mucha mas fuerza; mientras tanto Harry estaba peleando con Goyle ya que cuando le intentaba dar un beso a Hermione, Harry salto sobre Draco pero fue detenido por Goyle un chico con poco cerebro pero un cuerpo que no solo es ejercicio, cuando Draco golpeo a Hermione ella callo al piso con el labio sangrando lo que hizo que Harry se le abalanzara mas a Draco pero Crabbe otro de sus guarda espaldas le diera un puñete en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre; después de golpearlo los tres chicos salieron de la habitación sin mirar atrás, Hermione levanto su cabeza del suelo y se arrastro hacia donde estaba Harry ; con un poco de esfuerzo ella se logro sentar en el piso y coloco la cabeza del chico en su falda y con su pañuelo le fue limpiando la boca que estaba llena de sangre, ahí fue cuando Harry puso abrir los ojos y sin pensar en nada le pregunto " estas bien? Déjame ver ese labio por favor ... ese maldito de Malfoy me las va a pagar se lo juro que se va arrepentir de haberte pegado Hermione" pero ella no decía nada y solo lo miraba entonces dijo " mejor voy a ver tu boca que esta llena de sangre así que échate, por que esos brutos si te han pegado feo..." pero antes que pudiera completar la oración se acerco hacia Harry y lo beso fue algo tan sorpresivo pero muy bonito , luego que termino el beso Hermione termino su oración diciendo " gracias por a verte peleado así para defenderme..."..pero la escena no pudo durar mucho ya que Ron entro en la habitación justo después que Harry y Hermione se separaran , Ron los vio que estaban en el suelo y ayudo a Hermione a pararse y a Harry también luego de eso este pregunto " que paso con Malfoy les hizo algo" a lo que Hermione fue interrumpida por Harry y dijo " si se atrevió a besar a Hermione ( esto lo dijo con una ira que mas bien parecían celos...y lo eran ) y luego la golpeó" ... "como que la golpeó?"... "si me golpeó pero a Harry también lo golpeó Crabbe y lo peor que fue en el estomago le lleno la boca de sangre "... " Ese Malfoy nunca puede estar tranquilo...bueno Hermione tiene razón Harry aun te sigue sangrando la boca es mejor que vayamos donde la enfermera cuando bajemos del tren"... " No!...no quiero que Malfoy diga que no puedo soportar ningún golpe además fue solo un puñete, no es nada que yo estoy acostumbrado ...ustedes saben pues con el gigante de mi primo, a la que deberían ver es a Hermione por que ese golpe si fue fuerte" ... " no se preocupen yo estoy bien ...bueno es mejor que olvidemos esto entonces y Ron como están Neville , Dean? Esta Seamus?"... "mmmm que curiosa pues si todos están aunque los padres de Dean no querían que regresara pero al final el esta acá también vi a Luna esta muy bien , ahora esta con Ginny ella se quedo con los demás ...esta algo extraña con Dean"...

"pero Ron no te acuerdas que Ginny es novia de Dean ella misma te dijo cuando estábamos regresando para las vacaciones de verano el curso pasado"... " o bueno pensé que se le había quitado esa idea de la cabeza ...Gracias por hacérmelo recordar Hermione"... " de nada... bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos ya por que estamos muy cerca creo".

Cuando el tren paro los tres ya estaban cambiados y listos para bajar de este...Harry tenia unas ganas muy grandes de ver a Hagrid esperaba que este bien y no este ya con todas esas marcas que le dejaba su hermanito, cuando el trío bajo del expreso escucharon una voz muy familiar , era la de Hagrid llamando a los de primer año a que abordaran los botes que los llevarían a la elección del sombrero seleccionador...como era de esperado no había muchos chicos nuevos algunos padres deberían pensar que con Voldermot cerca era mejor tener a sus hijos cerca también. Hagrid los miro y le dio un saludo no se podía acercar debido a su trabajo, cuando estaban buscando carruajes se toparon con Malfoy el cual los miro con mucha rabia, Ron se quería acercar para devolverle el golpe que le habían dado a sus amigos en especial a Hermione pero fue ella misma quien lo detuvo, al notar esto Malfoy dejo salir una carcajada y luego dijo "...no sabia que ahora la sangre sucia los defendía a ustedes creo que con la muerte de ese idiota de Black ...Potter debe de a ver perdido la fuerza y la valentía que se esconde detrás de una niña bueno detrás de una mujer ...Hey sangre sucia no me vuelvas a pedir que te de un beso que lo que pruebo no lo vuelvo a tocar aunque haría una excepción contigo ..estas muy bien pero lo malo que me tendría de desinfectar después ..." pero fue interrumpido por Harry " callate! Tu no tiene la autoridad moral de hablar de Sirius ...tu un hijo de asesinos servidores de Voldermot...por favor no te hagas el que le tienes miedo al nombre del gran amigo de tu padre o que no son tan grande amigos que el fue el que lo saco de la cárcel por eso Lucius Malfoy esta libre ya que Voldermot tiene a su mando a los dementores es increíble que todos los de sangre limpia estén un poco emparentados o no sabias eso Draquito no sabias que la asesina de Sirius era su propia prima y que Sirius fue pariente de tu madre y tambien de la señora Wesley ...disculpa Ron que las mencione al mismo tiempo se que tu madre es mucho mejor que la de Malfoy ..." " disculpa Potter que mi madre es poca cosa a comparación que la del Wesley jaaaa! No me hagas reír Potter aunque sabia que ese Black estaba emparentado con mi madre también se que el desde que se fue de su casa dejo de ser miembro de la familia Black solo era una oveja negra que le gustaba mezclares con sangres sucias como la tal Evans o Potter..." " eso no te lo permito metete conmigo no me interesa pero no te atrevas a meterte con mis padres ..." y sin mas le dio un puñete y luego dijo " no solo lo hago por ellos si no por lo que le hiciste a Hermione en el expreso muy hombre para meterte con ella no pues a ver si eres de igual de hombre para meterte conmigo sin tus amiguitos gigantes pues...o que?" ...pero no pudo terminare su frase ya que fue interrumpido por la profesora Mcgonadall la cual no se veía muy contenta y con lo que vio se enojo aun mas " Malfoy...Potter vengan conmigo en este momento" los dos no tuvieron otra opción que seguirla cuando se alejaron y vieron que ya estaban dentro del castillo en la sala de la profesora Mcgonadall Harry supo que tenia las de perder ya que era el quien le había pegado a Malfoy y para su desgracia la profesora vio a Malfoy en el suelo y a el amenizándolo así que tenia que aceptar su castigo ya que aunque no era justo debido a que la profesora no vio lo que Malfoy hizo en el tren , pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos debido a que la profesora cerro la puerta y empezó a hablar "Muy bien veo que ya ni siquiera han empezado las clases pero su rivalidad se a demostrado muy bien a estilo muggle no es así Potter ...no no quiero escucharlo pues al quien quiero escuchar es a el señor Malfoy y no quiero que me relate como el señor Potter le a dado una paliza si no que quiero que me explique que le hizo usted a la señorita Granger para que el señor Potter actué tan salvajemente ..es la palabra correcta... bueno señor Malfoy dígame o mejor dicho cuéntame que paso hoy en el expreso con la señorita Granger"... " emmmmm bueno profesora solo le di lo que me pidió ella me pidió que la besara y yo la bese"... "quiere decir que el señor Potter le pego por que estaba celoso"... " bueno si lo pone de esa manera si por eso fue..."... " mentira profesora...bueno ( Harry sabia que esa no era una mentira ya que si lo hizo además por que le dio muchos celos que el besara a Hermione) eso no es todo lo que le hizo por que no le dices todo Malfoy"... " gracias por su intervención señor

Potter pero yo se hacer mi trabajo y si me permite ...esta bien señor Malfoy ya que el señor Potter le pego por que según usted se sentía celoso entonces me veo en la obligación de darle una semana de castigo a usted por no decir toda la verdad y por incitar a la pelea además que tiene que pedirle una disculpa a la señorita Granger por haberla golpeado en el

tren cuando lo traían al colegio y quisiera unas disculpas inmediatas al señor Potter por a ver hablado de quien no debe hablar ahora!" ... " pero profesora no me parece justo entonces Potter se va a quedar sin castigo..." " y quien a dicho que Potter se queda sin castigo no señor a el le tengo otro tipo de castigo" ... " bueno sin nada mas que decir creo que es hora que vayan a la cena de selección ...aun no a empezado así que llegaran a tiempo y señor Malfoy olvídese de sus amenazas por un buen tiempo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡POR FAVOOOOORRRR! DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
